guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghosts in the Graveyard
Overview Summary #Pick up the Spiritual Torch and find the Primeval Spirits. #Use the Spiritual Torch to light the way for the Primeval Spirits back to their graves. #See Necromancer Musseh for your reward. Obtained from :Necromancer Lahse in Lahtenda Bog Requirements :Nightfall Character :Crypt-ology Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Dialogue :"I have communed with the spirits, and they are, in fact, quite content. However, their slumber was disturbed, and they've woken up a bit grumpy, as you might expect. It seems some childlike spirits awoke recently and roused them from their sleep. These spirits had rested here since primeval times. But they were greatly disturbed by spiritual activity to the north and fled. Now, they've scattered throughout the crypt and into the swamp. We must help these spirits find their way home. Once they are resting again, all will be well in the crypt. A torch bearing the flames that have lit the crypt for centuries will help guide these primeval spirits home." ::Accept: "We'll bring 'em back... um... dead." ::Reject: "I don't know. Isn't there somebody else you can call?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Necromancer Lahse: "Come... come little one. Time to go home." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Necromancer Lahse: "Don't be afraid. We will light the way." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Necromancer Lahse: "All are welcome. All welcome." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Necromancer Lahse: "Follow the light. There is peace and serenity in the light." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Necromancer Lahse: "Come with Granny Lahse. I will protect you." Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Necromancer Lahse) (If you speak to her afterwards) :"You have done well, child. I have decided to stay here for a spell so I might learn more of these spirits. I hope to glean the truths of the old ways from those agreeable enough to speak with me. Run along and let that stodgy man Musseh know that I will be safe here; the spirits will not see me harmed." Reward Dialogue :"You have done well, Sunspear. Necromancer Lahse was quite pleased with your aid in this troubling matter. I will be sure to let your superiors know of your deeds." Walkthrough There are a few Sunspear Ghosts wandering around, ignore those. The ones you want are called simply "Ghost". Follow the quest marker on your compass to find them. Once you are close enough, a dialogue triggers and the ghost will stand up and start to follow you. The ghosts are scattered around the area. You can avoid most combat but not all. As you are carrying the torch, you cannot use a weapon. To fight, simply drop the torch, and pick it up after the battle is over. Once you have found the five ghosts, return to the ruins where you got the quest. As you approach the quest marker, the ghosts will disappear and you have finished the quest. Return to Blacktide Den and speak to Necromancer Musseh to claim your reward. Notes *Be careful taking this quest while To Ask For More is active. The Vabbian Nobleman form very effective walls. *Sometimes the ghosts will block the entire party from moving, with a solo player. If this happens, try using the /stuck command to free yourself. *If you had to redo the quest after map traveling, talk to Necromancer Lahse to re-obtain the torch. *If you have the What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben? quest active while doing this quest, one of the Ghosts will be in the midst of a great big pile of Corsairs. If you feel mighty, get the Corsair Bounty from the nearby Sunspear Scout, and hack away to complete the Shauben quest along with this quest. Trivia *The title of this quest is based on an old children's game, "Ghosts in the Graveyard". *Dialogue reference to the movie Poltergeist Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points